Дак
|солнца=1: Дака |позиция= |луны=1 |коорд= |маршруты=Кольцевой путь Проусли |дистанция= |длительность дня=21 стандартный час |длительность года=398 местный день |класс=Океаническая |диаметр=11030 км |атмосфера=Пригодная для дыхания |климат=Умеренный |гравитация=Стандартная |местность=*Океаны *Рифы *Острова |вода=ок. 100% |интерес=*Ки-Пиру *База Пискес *Хикахи *Оротору Г'ам *Верфи Мон-Каламари *Луг водорослей *Разлом Алопия *Острова Хауака *Острова Мкбуто *Лес морских водорослей *Долина гигантских устриц *Морские горы *12-й командный центр кворренов *Расщелина Мурул Wanted by Cracken}}}} *Разлом Рако |расы=*Мон-каламари *Куаррены *Кракана *Морской слизняк *Хоарн *Светящаяся рыба *Моаппа *Мель знаний *Китодоны *Амфи-гидры |другие расы= |язык=*Монкаламарский *Куарренский язык *Основной |правительство=Совет представителей |население=0 (после геноцида) *27,5 миллиарда (49% куоррены, 46% мон-каламари, 4% люди, 1% прочие) |города=*Коралл-Сити и Фоамвандер-Сити (столицы) *Коралл-Дептс-Сити *Город-купол Аквариус *Вайлдвота-Сити *Кристалл-Риф *Риф-Хоум-Сити *Хеуркеа *Моржанссик *Сар-Галва |импорт=*Продовольствие *Медицинские препараты *Техника |экспорт=*Морепродукты *Высокие технологии *Звёздные корабли *Вооружение |принадлежность=*Мон-каламарский совет *Галактическая Республика *Конфедерация независимых систем *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов *Новая Галактическая Империя *Осколок Галактического Альянса }} 'Дак', как её называют на монкаламарском, кворренском и основном — планета в системе Каламари сектора Каламари Внешнего Кольца. Она также известна как 'Мон-Каламари', 'Мон-Кала''' или просто Каламари. На планете обитали несколько разумных рас: мон-каламари, куаррены, моаппа, амфи-гидры и китодоны. Название «Мон-Каламари» дали планете люди из Галактической Республики, открывшие её для остальной галактики. Местные расы называли её Дак. Из космоса планета выглядела как сияющий голубовато-белый шар благодаря покрывающему всю её поверхность океану. Население планеты достигало 27,5 миллиарда. Вдоль всей орбиты располагались огромные Верфи Мон-Каламари. Описание thumb|left|200px|Город на Даке Водная планета во Внешнем кольце, Дак выглядела из космоса голубовато-белым шаром. Города на планете, такие как Новый коралловый город, были основаны на поверхности воды. Сразу две разумные расы — мон-каламари и куаррены жили на Даке, из-за чего часто в результате имели разногласия. История Ранняя история Мон-Каламари была открыта Галактической Республикой в 4166 ДБЯ, вскоре после того, как на Даке закончилась гражданская война между мон-каламари и куарренами. Несмотря на свою миролюбивость, мон-каламари, обладая более развитыми технологиями, одержали победу. Куаррены же понесли немалые потери, в результате чего несколько их последующих поколений воспитывались в духе каламарских традиций, что позволило снизить напряженность между двумя видами и избежать последующих войн. Этот план сработал, даже несмотря на возникающие иногда разногласия. После этого последовал период масштабной космической экспансии, в ходе которого мон-каламарские корабли принялись бороздить просторы Внешнего Кольца. Не понимая страсть соседей по планете к путешествиям, более усидчивые кворрены занимались добычей полезных ископаемых, постепенно перейдя на разработку астероидов в родной звездной системе. В дальнейшем куаррены колонизировали несколько незаселенных миров в секторе, например, Паммант и Миннтуин. Закат Республики В более поздние годы Старой Республики Дак был представлен в Сенате как союзная территория в лице сенатора-куоррена Тиккеса, но уже под конец Войн клонов мон-каламари и кворрены были представлены раздельно. В течение Войн клонов Мон-Каламари была разделена на два лагеря, членов которых было несложно угадать: в то время как кворренское движение «Свободный Дак» и Куарренская лига изоляции примкнули к сепаратистам, мон-каламари остались верны Республике. В ходе конфликта планета была дважды атакована силами Конфедерации Независимых Систем, но, не без помощи Великой Армии Республики и Ордена джедаев смогла устоять. После провозглашения Нового Порядка планета была атакована Империей, считающей мон-каламари рабами. Большую помощь имперским силам вторжения оказали куаррены, уничтожившие планетарные щиты над Даком. Эпоха Империи thumb|left|220px|Республиканский «Венатор» подлетает к Даку во время Войн клонов. Находясь под имперским господством, мон-каламари организовали движения сопротивления, чтобы прогнать захватчиков и вернуть себе свободу. Поначалу имперцы одерживали победы, но после того, как Император Палпатин приказал уничтожить три мон-каламарских города в назидание остальным бунтовщикам, Дак охватило настоящее восстание. Вместе с куарренами мон-каламари изгнали имперские силы, после чего присоединились к набирающему силу Альянсу за восстановление Республики. Вынужденные отступить имперцы в отместку разрушили мон-каламарскую колонию на Руисто и начали информационную войну, утверждая, что Дак был обнаружен в имперский период. Учитывая огромные успехи мон-каламари в строительстве звездолетов, они смогли создать для Альянса так необходимый ему флот кораблей основного класса, которые сыграли значительную роль в свержении Империи. На протяжении всей Гражданской войны Альянс содержал огромные силы на планете, чтобы препятствовать возможному нападению имперского флота. Тем не менее, этих сил было недостаточно, чтобы отразить угрозу, и имперцы действительно планировали атаку на Мон-Каламари, однако в скором времени, после битвы при Эндоре, угроза имперской атаки практически исчезла, а Дак вскоре стал одним из главных членов Новой Республики. Республика и Альянс Однако Император Палпатин, возродившийся в теле клона на Биссе, не забыл про каламари, сыгравших огромную роль в победе Альянса. Именно Дак стал одной из его первых целей: на океаническую планету обрушились «Опустошители миров», буквально пожирающие все на своем пути. Лишь R2-D2 смог нейтрализовать эту угрозу, воспользовавшись имперскими кодами управления. Но уже год спустя Дак был вновь атакован, на этот раз звездными разрушителями адмирала Даалы, которая уничтожила один из городов, но была вынуждена отступить. Во время вторжения юужань-вонгов планета была представлена в Сенате Новой Республики куарреном Пвоу и мон-каламари Гроном Маррабом. После падения Корусанта именно Дак стал временной столицей Новой Республики, а позднее и новообразованной Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов. Этому способствовал уникальный статус планеты, которая так и не была захвачена вонгами и смогла сохранить такие важные в тот момент орбитальные верфи. Вторая имперская гражданская война right|250px|thumb|Дак в 137 ПБЯ. К окончанию Ситхо-имперской войны в 130 ПБЯ Дак оказался в руках Империи ситхов Дарта Крайта, продолжив строить многочисленные звездные разрушители для нужд его флота. Один из разрушителей под названием «Властный» был использован адмиралом Дрю Валаном в качестве приманки для сил Осколка Галактического Альянса под командованием Гара Стази. Валан «слил» информацию о «Властном», надеясь, что флот Стази попытается атаковать верфи. Так и вышло, но звездный разрушитель оказался в руках Альянса; более того, в ходе сражения Стази уничтожил более половины верфей Дака. После отступление сил Альянса Валан покончил жизнь самоубийством, прекрасно осознавая, что ждет его за это поражение. Тем временем, разъяренный Дарт Крайт прибыл на Дак лично, отдав приказ истребить десять процентов населения планеты. Оставшиеся в живых были отправлены в трудовые лагеря. Крайт хотел наказать тех, кто бросил вызов его мощи, и пообещал стереть все следы мон-каламарской культуры, предупреждая, что такая участь постигнет каждого, кто станет перечить ситхам. Однако на этом беды мон-каламари не закончились — Дарт Уиирлок продолжил курс Крайта, приказав уничтожить все население планеты. Кворренам, которые были союзниками ситхов, было дозволено покинуть Дак, но при этом они не могли рассчитывать на содействие в этом процессе и должны были полагаться только на свои силы. Адмирал Гар Стази не мог оставить жителей океанического мира на произвол судьбы и решился эвакуировать мон-каламари. Однако имперский флот атаковал флот Альянса, поставив операцию под угрозу. Лишь появление кораблей истинного Императора Фела заставило флот ситхов отступить. Нейтрализовав оборону планеты, Альянс при помощи частных звездолетов и сил собственного флота смог эвакуировать лишь двадцать процентов населения Мон-Каламари. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)'' *''The Admiral's List: Jimas Veltraa Memorial Edition'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Star'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' }} Источники * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition * Death in the Undercity * Dark Empire Sourcebook * Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy * X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide * The Jedi Academy Sourcebook * * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds * * * Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide * The Clone Wars Campaign Guide * Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Водные планеты Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Локации Дака Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты КНС Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса Категория:Уничтоженные планеты Категория:Планеты с верфями